Power Trip
Power Trip is the third and last level of Geometry Dash SubZero and the first level with a Harder difficulty. Description Power Trip introduces for the first time the use of the new Random Trigger (Showcased on the messages appearing at 42% and 74%). It also continues to showcase the new camera features. Secret coins *The first coin is located at 20% on the first cube part. To collect it the player must go through a fake block by not jumping at the pillar on 18%. * The second coin is located at 33% on the first cube part. To collect it the player must go through a fake block once again, by not jumping at 32%, a invisible path will be revealed to the coin. The player must be careful to jump the instant they hit the blue gravity pad. *The third coin is located at the mini cube part at the end. During the first random text, tap the screen as fast as you can until the text turns green. At the very end of the level, you will find the coin. *The third coin is locked, and to unlock it the player must tap five times at the random messages appearing at 42% on the second cube part, the text will flash red when tapping, and once fulfilling the task, the text will flash green and stop . After doing the task, the coin will be available to be collected at the end of the level. Walkthrough Trivia *At 42% the random trigger is used, by showcasing either one of these messages to the player before entering the first spider part: "Oh no...", "Not again...", "Get ready...", "Why u do dis...","Rubrub?". **The message "Why u do dis..." is a common response between the vaultkeepers. **"Rubrub?" is a reference to the nickname "Lord RubRub" used towards the developer of the game Robtop. *At 74% the random trigger is used once again, by showcasing either one of these messages to the player before the triple speed portal cube section: "NANI?!", "This will hurt...", "So close...", "Keep going!", "Impressive...". ** The message "NANI?!" is the Japanese term of "WHAT", as well as a being part of the reference of the expression used on the anime and manga series ''Fist of the North Star, ''Mostly to the "Omae wa Mou Shindeiru" meme. ** The message "So close..." has the same name of the achievement collected by dying around 95-98% on a official level. * The vertical green pad at the start of the mini cube section is just a custom object made by RobTop, which has an invisible yellow pad inside it that changes the player's direction, along with a blue gravity portal and an invisible green speed portal. * Some players might experience a bug where the second coin of the level won't appear as collected on the menu section, as seen here. ** It is a bug for iOS devices and will be fixed in a future update. * There is a secret way in the level: to access it you must skip the last orb in the robot or spider part. SNAPSHOTS Category:Levels